


[podfic] The Balance

by PunsBulletsAndPointyThings, reena_jenkins



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon-Compliant Descriptions of Slavery, Dark, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Multiverse, Podfic, Sith AU, Sith Anakin, Sith Leia Organa, Sith Luke Skywalker, Sith Obi-Wan, Sith Qui-Gon, alternate Universe - Sith, lots of death, nothing is happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 04:30:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12028140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunsBulletsAndPointyThings/pseuds/PunsBulletsAndPointyThings, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: We know one story. But that is all it is; one of many. These are some of the others.(Or; ways in which Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker Fall from the Light.)





	[podfic] The Balance

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Balance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6891295) by [PunsBulletsAndPointyThings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunsBulletsAndPointyThings/pseuds/PunsBulletsAndPointyThings). 



**Coverartist:**    [ **reena_jenkins**  ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)  
 ****

**Warnings:** Dark, Sith Obi-Wan, Sith Anakin, Sith Luke Skywalker, Sith Leia Organa, nothing is happy, lots of death, Angst, Implied/Referenced Incest, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Compliant Descriptions of Slavery, Sith AU, Alternate Universe - Sith, Sith Qui-Gon, Multiverse

**Length:**  00:20:47  
  
 **Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(SW\)%20_The%20Balance_.mp3) (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))


End file.
